


The childrens wend and commit nay brain cells

by Skyla_Crescents



Series: Kids Scarred by War [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tired SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AH YES TRAUMATIZATION, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Children, Comedy, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Gen, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Incorrect Quotes, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), SammyGreen-Centric, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: JUST ME WRITING INCORRECT QUOTES OF THE DREAM SMP CHILDREN FT SAMMYGREEN :DAlso Dedicated to my friend Koalagirl for being here since the start of my writing
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Kids Scarred by War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	The childrens wend and commit nay brain cells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoalaGirl1872](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaGirl1872/gifts).



> FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOUR OWN

TW SWEARING

///////

**Ranboo** : Why are you smiling?

**Purpled** : What? Can't I just be happy?

**Sammy** : Tommy tripped and fell in the parking lot

/////////

**Ranboo** : _*Kills a Monster*_ That was a _Picky_ Situation!

**Purpled** : THAT WAS YOU?!

//////

**Tubbo** : WELCOME TO APPLEBEES WOULD YOU LIKE APPLES OR BEES?

**Dream** : uh- B-Bees?

**Tubbo** : HE HATH CHOSEN THY BEES

**Dream** : W-Wait-

**Tommy** : _*Walks in with a jar of bees*_

**Dream** : WAIT-

/////////

**Tommy** : She was poetry but he couldn't read

**Purpled** : His names Jared 19

**Sammy** : When his parents built a very strange machine

**Tubbo** : Watch that scene digging the dancing queen

**Drista** : AYY MACARENA

**Lani** : _*Plays Trumpet*_

**Ranboo** : terrible Job everyone.

////////

**Lani** : Every time I inhale I hear my spine pop

**Drista** : And Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly...

/////

**Purpled** : You remind me of the Ocean

**Tommy** : Explain.

**Purpled** : So Fucking salty

////

**Purpled** : I don't know how people can look at a newborn and say it looks just like their parents.

**Purpled** : Like Bitch no, It looks like a piece of fucking ham.

////

**Tommy** : What are you gonna do stab me?

**Purpled** : _*takes out a knife and stabs Tommy*_

**Ranboo** : Yes, Yes it seems he will.

///

**Sam** : _*sighing*_ I hope you 6 have a good explanation for this.

**Tommy** : We have 3 actually!  
  


 **Lani** : _*Holding three cards*_ Pick your favorite!

////

**Ranboo** : Tale as old as time...

**Tubbo** : MEMES AS OLD AS VINE

**Lani** : Beauty and The-

**Tommy** : _*Throwing Purpled across the room*_ :YEET

**Purpled** : _*Crashes through a wall*_ OH YEAH!  
  


 **Sammy** : oh meh gawd he on X-games mode

**Ranboo** : God give me one good day

**Drista falling through the ceiling** : Oh my god! You again? Give it a rest buddy!

/////

**Tubbo** : I HATE YOU WITH EVERY INCH OF MY BODY

**Ranboo** : Thats not a lot of inches.

////

**Purpled/Ranboo** : I panic when someone Compliments me

**Purpled/Ranboo** : LIKE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

**Tubbo** : I LIKE YOUR TIE/HOODIE!

**Purpled/Ranboo Panicking** : UH- I- MERRY HALLOWEEN

////

**BBH** : TOMMY YOUR END IS HERE  
  


 **Tommy** : Oh one second let me ask Sam

**BBH** : Thats not how this-

**Tommy** : He said no

**Sam** : _*BEHIND TOMMY IN NETHERITE ENCHANTED ARMOR WITH NETHERITE ENCHANTED TOOLS*_

///

**Purpled** : SAMMY!

**Sammy** : What?

**Purpled** : I made you a friendship bracelet!

**Sammy** : You know I'm not really a jewelry person

**Purpled** : Oh well you don't have to wear-

**Sammy** : No I'm Gonna wear it forever back off.

////

**Ranboo** : _*Starts dying*_

**Tommy** : QUICK CALL 911!

**Tubbo** : Whats there number??

**Ranboo** : _*Temporarily stops dying*_ WHATS THERE NUMBER? REALLY?!

///

**Drista, opening a caprisun** : I guess thy shalth drink all my awayth!

//////

**Puffy** : If you took a shot for every time you made a bad decision how drunk would you be?

**Purpled** : A tad bit Tipsy

**Ranboo** : A little Drunk

**Tubbo** : Wasted

**Tommy** : Dead.

///

**Tommy** : You guys think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?  
  


 **Ranboo** : You are a hazard to society

**Purpled** : And a coward, do 20

**Tubbo** : _*Reaching for the marshmallows across the pile of shit they have*_

//////

**Tubbo:** I brought you a nice, hot cup of coffee!

 **Ranboo:** It’s cold.

 **Tubbo:** I brought you a nice cup of coffee!

 **Ranboo:** It tastes horrible.

 **Tubbo:** Cup of coffee!

 **Ranboo:** I’m not even sure this is coffee.

 **Tubbo:** Cup.

//////

**Author's Note:**

> FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOUR OWN


End file.
